Hidden Secrets
by LUV
Summary: **UPDATED!!!! CHAPTER 9 IS UP!!!**T/P FANFIC! Pan leaves for 5 years after Trunks and her have a
1. Prologue (Pan's departure)

Hidden Secrets

by: emma jane (LUV)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!! that's all.... 

**Prologue  
(Pan's departure)  
**

___**4:00am. Capsule Corporation.. Trunks Vejita Briefs room..**_

Pan bolted her eyes open. 

Sheets... Clothes scattered everywhere.. Trunks... 

Pan gasped. She wanted to cry.. What had she done? 

Suddenly, memories from last night had invaded her mind. It was all clear to her, Trunks Vejita Briefs had made passionate love to her. Pan stared at the figure beside her. Strands of purple hair covered his closed eyes. His breathes were soft and he seemed so peaceful. A small smile on his face. Tear stains from the night before. 

She remembered what had happened. How she ended up where she was. Why did he say that? They both knew it wasn't true.. How could he use such words for a one night stand with his best friend.. 

***Flashback* **

Trunks grabbed Pan in a tight embrace. Sobs began to escape his lips and his tears fell atop her shoulder. Pan didn't move. She let him hold her for the longest moment. She didn't want to cry. She had to be strong, to show him that she didn't need him.. They could never be.. 

"I.. I have to go Trunks. You can't stop me. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Pan stated, a hint of sadness in her voice. 

Trunks knew. He knew she had wanted to run away. She had told him before that she would run off with no identity and see the world with the eyes of a stranger. She would leave tonight and never to be seen again until she had seen what she wanted to see. She had told him this before but he had just shrugged it off. Besides, she was only 15 when she had said it. But now he knew that she wasn't joking. He had noticed a strange change in her when she turned 16. He noticed she began working extremely hard and keeping a savings account at Capsule Corporation. He knew the amount. It was unbelievable amount when she turned 19, but he had thought it was a life savings account. He was wrong... He never knew she would actually go through with it. 

Now at the age of 23, Son Pan was going to run off into a world with no one at her side. Without a name. And with just a small suitcase that she had safely placed in the corner of his room when she had come to say her good-bye. No one knew she was leaving except for Trunks, and a small envelope that she had placed on her bed for her parents to find the next morning. 

"Don't do this.." Trunks sobbed. 

"I... I.." Pan began, she wanted to cry so badly. Second thoughts began to invade her mind. Maybe.... No! Why should she stay? To see the love of her life be devoured by kisses from women everyday, to never have him as her own? She would not stay! Not if to stay was to live a life as nothing more than a shadow behind every woman in Japan. No... She was leaving. 

"I.. Sorry Trunks... I have to go." Pan said, "Good-bye." She leaned closer to Trunks and held him in a tight embrace. A single tear rolled off her cheek. She just stayed there. The two of them, holding each other. Trunks' buried his head upon Pan's shoulder, sniffing in the scent of her body. His strong arms encircled around her waist tightly. Pan's face was buried in his strong chest. This was the way she wanted to be with him forever... She wished time would stop, just for this moment.. 

Trunks pulled away from Pan and looked at her face. 'She.. She's so... Beautiful' he thought to himself. 

"I.. I..." Trunks whispered. He couldn't say it. He choked and the words stayed in the back of his throat. Without any warning, or any control of what he was doing, Trunks bent his head lower and softly placed his lips on Pan's. The kiss was sweet, small, and yet it held such incredible emotions of love. When he broke the kiss, he stared into her eyes. Ocean blue, meeting chocolate brown.. 

"I love you Pan.." Trunks whispered. 

Pans' eyes glistened. Before she could respond, Trunks kissed her again, this time with more passion. Pan kissed back, her hand stroked his hair and Trunks placed her softly on his bed. He began to kiss her with even more passion, not just her lips, but her entire body. 

Pan sighed whit pleasure and closed her eyes. She let Trunks love her that night..... It was only them. Just the two of them.. Nothing mattered anymore to Pan... Nothing... 

** *End of Flashback***

A single tear rolled off Pan's cheek and onto the sheets. He loved her... He said he did. But... Pan didn't know what to do. How was she to know that Trunks would wake up the next morning in total regret. She wouldn't be able to take the rejection. She had no choice anymore... She HAD to leave. Silently, she got out of the bed and changed into her clothes that were scattered on the floor. She picked up her suitcase and began for the door. Before leaving, she stopped and stared at the love of her life. He seemed so peaceful, so happy. He didn't need her. She walked up to the sleeping figure and bent down, kissing him softly on the lips. 

"Good-bye my love.. It's better this way.." She whispered. 

She opened the door and crept quietly out of the house. Out into a world where no one knew who she was and no one would ever find her.


	2. Chapter 1

Hidden Secrets

by: emma jane (LUV)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!! that's all.... 

Chapter 1  


**5 years later**

Trunks Vejita Briefs stared at the endless stacks of paper on his desk. It was all too frustrating for him. With a small sigh he opened his desk drawer and began searching for a snack. As he fumbled with the items inside he stumbled on a small box. Staring at it for awhile he sighed sadly. He knew what it was. He had placed it there 5 years ago when _she_ left. Opening the box slowly he unfolded two pieces of paper. One was a picture of them together. It was taken on the night Bra had a slumber party. Bra had taken it when Trunks and Pan had started wrestling. Pan was being tackled down by Trunks with a huge smile on her face. Trunks stared at her face. He missed her smile. He even missed her screams.. With a sad smile he folded the picture and placed It back in the box. He picked up the second paper and unfolded it. It was a letter. The letter she had written to her parents the night she had left.. 

Trunks closed his eyes.. The night she had left.... That next morning he had woken up with no one beside him. He had slept that night truly happy, but awoken in despair. He didn't think she would leave. He thought that when he announced his love, she would be his forever. Why had she run away? They would have been something. He remembered the memory too clearly. 

** *Flashback* **

7:00am 

Trunks eyes fluttered open but closed again. He smiled a huge smile and remembered the night before. Him and Pan were finally together. After all those years of hiding feelings he had finally found out that she felt the same. 

That night was incredible. He had never made love to a woman he truly loved. The whole night felt so right, and now he was going to wake up besides the woman he had been searching for all his life. With his eyes still closed, he moved his arm to her side of the bed, expecting to encircle his arms around her waist and enclosing her in a tight grasp. When his arm found no waist, he bolted his eyes open. There was no one there... 

The space was empty.. Her suitcase was gone.. She had left. 

Trunks bolted up out of his bed. Finding any clues that would lead him to his love. All he found was a note on his desk. Reading the note he dropped to his knees. With his hands over his face he began to sob uncontrollably. He had never cried before like that... But he didn't care.. Not anymore. 

***End of flashback* **

Trunks remembered the note. He had burned the note with his bare hands when he clutched it that morning. He couldn't keep it. But he would never forget what it said. 

_I'm sorry.. _

_ -Pan _

He just sat there. His face was blank. He didn't know what she was sorry for. There was so many reasons. She could have been sorry for anything.. But it didn't matter. 

Trunks picked up the letter and began to read it silently. 

_ Dear Mom and Dad, _

_ I'm sorry that I couldn't have a formal farewell, but I think it's better this way. I've left to go out and see the world. I have changed my name and identity so don't bother finding me. I will be back someday to share with you all my adventures.. That is if I ever come back alive. If I die on my trip, then I don't want you to be sad. I love you both and I want you to let everyone else know that I love them too... You all have raised me well, but I need to see the world now without anyone holding me down. I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't know where I'm going to go.. But I know that I won't be back for a while... Please take in to consideration about my feelings and I hope you understand... I love you.. And I always will.. Good-bye.. _

_ -Pan _

He remembered the faces of the entire Z-crew. He remembered Bra began to cry and so did most of the Z-woman. Even his father was sad that she had left. They had tried to sense her ki but noticed that she had stolen a device from Bulma that hides ki. Bulma cursed herself from even thinking of an invention that would do such a thing. No one tried to find her though. Not after Videl had stated, "Let her be.. She doesn't want to be found." 

No one even tried. 

Well, Trunks did. Even until this day he still waited for her. He hired people to find her. He even would go off on "Business Trips" and would spend weeks just searching for her. But each time he failed. 

But for the past 6 moths he had given up. He had gotten engaged to the President of Yoshiboku Corporation and was to marry her in 8 months. He had to move on... He would always love Pan.. But he couldn't always search for her.. He had to let her go. She had probably moved on and gotten married anyway. The thought made him frown. He didn't want to think of it as a possibility. 

He looked at the stack of paper on his desk and sighed. Placing the box back in his desk, he went back to work. Trying to take Pan off his mind. 

****

**_ Son-Briefs home_**

"Mommy!!!! Vegga is bothering me again!!!" A little boy screamed. He had blue hair that hung loosely over his face. He looked like he was about 4. He had son-like eyes and was running around the house throwing ki blasts at a little girl. The little girl had black spiky hair with blue streaks. She had Bright blue eyes and was floating around the room making faces at the little boy. She was about 2 years old. 

Suddenly a woman stepped toward the two kids. It was Bra. She was in her late 20's and had a mean frown on her face as she glared at the two kids. 

"Stop throwing ki blasts in the house you two!" Bra screamed. 

The two kids gulped. "Yes Mommy.." They said in unison. 

"Veggatoki, go take a nap, it's nap time." She ordered her youngest daughter. 

'But mommy.. Me no tired!" Vegga whined. 

"It doesn't matter!" Bra yelled. 

Vegga sighed and turned toward her room. She floated toward her crib and fell off into a slumber. 

"And you Goket, go clean up your room. I just passed by there and it is a mess!" Bra yelled at her son. 

"Yes mommy.." Goket said, bowing his head down and walking toward his room. 

Bra sighed in relief. She smiled a bit and turned around toward her kitchen. Her smile grew wider as she heard the front door open, well.... Break. 

She walked toward the front and smiled at her husband. He was trying to fix the always broken door. They had to get a new door every week. 

"Mr. Son..." Bra said loudly. 

Goten stopped and dropped the door. He stared at his wife and began to laugh nervously. "Um....I.. Well.. It wasn't me I swear!" He said. 

Bra walked over to Goten and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's what you say every week and I guess it's just a coincidence that you happen to be at the scene of the crime every time it happens right?" 

Goten stared at her confused and thought for a moment. "Ya!" He said in conclusion. 

Bra giggled and Goten bent over to kiss his wife. He really loved her and wouldn't trade the day he proposed to her for anything in the world. They had been married for 5 years and didn't regret a minute of it. With two kids, a cozy house.. Well.. Mansion.. And about 5 cars.. They were truly happy. Goten was working at Capsule Corporation and Bra was Vice President of the family business. 

The day that Goten had proposed to her was when Bra was crying hysterically in her room from the loss of her best friend. He had comforted her and the two had spilled out their emotions to one another. Then he reached for the ring in his pocket that he had been planning to give to her the day she turned 21. Vejita didn't approve of the marriage and put up am huge fight about a low-class monkey taking away his princess. Finally Vejita gave in. "I guess it's better than her mating with a worthless human" he had stated. 

The two were now married and were very happy at that. 

"So what have you been up to on your day off?" Goten asked his wife lovingly. 

"Waiting for your ass to get home of course." She said smiling. 

"How are my two twerps?" He asked. 

"They have been shooting ki blasts at each other all day. I sent them to their rooms" Bra said, recalling the events earlier. 

"How many times have we rebuilt this house because of explosions again?" He asked. 

"Hm.. About 17 times I think, but that's excluding the 8 times when YOU destroyed a wall." Bra stated. 

The two of them laughed. 

"I saw Trunks today walking to the lounge." He said. 

Bra stopped laughing, "Does he look OK?" Bra asked with a worried expression. 

"No.." Goten said. 

"But it's already been 5 years!" Bra said. 

"I know.. But I think there is something that happened between them that separates Trunks from the rest of us." Goten said sadly. 

" You think that they?" Bra asked, eyes wide. 

"Maybe.. But I highly doubt it." Goten said reassuringly. 

Bra thought for a moment. There was a possibility. But then again, he had a girlfriend at that time, and Pan isn't a girl that would be played like that. 

"But what about Samantha?" Bra said. 

"Well, remember he broke up with her 4 days after Pan left?" Goten said. 

Bra nodded her head. It was true.. Trunks had gone into a state of depression after Pan's departure and had broken up with his 3 year steady girlfriend with no reason at all except for, "I need time alone.." 

No one had ever thought it had something to do with Pan except for Bra and Goten. They knew 'something' was going on but they didn't say much. 

"He needs to move on.." Goten said.. 

Bra nodded again. 

"Well hey, I cooked some food. Lets go eat." Bra said, trying to cheer up their moods. 

"Goten's smile grew wider. "Lets!" He said loudly. He picked Bra off her feet and ran to the kitchen. Bra's giggles could be heard throughout the entire house.. Mansion. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hidden Secrets

by: emma jane (LUV)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!! that's all.... 

Chapter 2  


Trunks walked around the streets of Japan. He heard the 'Ooo's' and 'Ahh's' of the many ladies around him. Each batting their eyelashes. He grunted. He didn't have any interest in hitting on girls anymore. He had too much on his mind. Besides, he was engaged. 

He stopped at a newspaper stand and asked for an issue of "JAP times". He paid the man and began walking with his nose in the newspaper. 

Suddenly with a huge thud he dropped his newspaper and saw that he had run into a woman. She had on a white hat and black sunglasses. She had brown hair with blonde highlights which curled around her face. She had on a white dress that showed every curve on her body. She was 'very attractive' Trunks said to himself. Her dress wasn't showy but it was petit. She was scrambled on the floor. Beside her was a small child. Possibly her own. The child had brown hair and was also wearing a hat. She had brown eyes. The child was trying to help her mom up. 

Trunks slapped himself in the forehead. 

"I'm sorry miss." He said grabbing her hand. 

The woman stood up and stared at the man she was looking at. He couldn't see her reaction behind her dark sunglasses but was very offended when she just nodded her head and started to walk away with her child behind her. 

"Excuse me miss, I'm very sorry about that." Trunks said to her back. 

The woman didn't turn she just walked away without a word. 

Trunks frowned. 'How rude.' He thought. He shrugged off the woman and picked up his paper. He folded the material and walked to his car. 

**_Capsule Corporation _**

"Mom, I'm home." Trunks shouted. 

A blue haired woman walked toward Trunks and smiled. "Good honey, I need you to help me with something." She began to lead the purple haired sajiin toward her laboratory. 

Bulma had been very supportive with her son after his 'depressed' state. She had at one night heard a silent whimper in her house and went to follow it. She found it to be her son, curled up in a ball in the corner of his room. Silent tears had been falling from his eyes. She couldn't let her husband find him in this condition, so she did the only thing a loving mother could do for her son. She comforted him that night. He had cried in her arms without a word that escaped his lips. But she didn't need to hear him explain. All that mattered was that he was in tears and he needed to be comforted by her. She had never seen her son so upset, but didn't ask him why he was in tears that night. Even up to this day she had let him keep his feelings to himself. 

"Honey, can you lift this machine up for a sec, I can't find the jack and I need to fix something under it." Bulma asked her son. 

Trunks sighed, he thought he would actually have to do something important for a change. 

Lifting up the heavy machinery, Bulma slipped underneath and began her work. It took her only 5 minutes before she climbed up and told her son to place the machine back down. 

Trunks had never seen this machine before. It was very large and looked like a radar. 

"What is this anyway?" Trunks asked, he examined the machine closer. 

A huge grin came about Bulma's small face. 

"It's a surprise." She said happily. 

Trunks was about to say something but shrugged it off... It was probably just another time machine or some type of capsule. He just grunted and walked out of the room without another word toward his mother.

Bulma watched her son leave. Her grin grew wider. 'He'll love it..' She thought to herself. Turning toward the machine again she went back to work.. The machine was almost done. 

****

**_ Son-Briefs home_**

Trunks stood outside the hous.. Mansion of his sister. She had called him up that night and told him that she wanted to have dinner with him. Just the three friends eating together. He couldn't refuse his sister. Besides, he hasn't talked to them in awhile after he isolated himself from the world. 

He knocked on the door and smiled when he heard small footsteps running toward the door and a continues "I'll get it!" Or "No I will!". He hadn't seen his nephew and niece in a long time and was happy to able to see them again. 

When the door opened, there stood two small figures. They looked straight up at Trunks and two wide grins spread across their faces. 

"Uncle Trunks!!!" They said in unison. 

The two children jumped toward their uncle and he locked them in a huge group hug. 

"Hey you rascals! How are my favorite kids?" He said happily. 

"Great!" The two said again. 

Suddenly his sister walked out into the room with a smile on her face. 

"Stop bugging your uncle you two.." She said frowning. 

Trunks laughed and set the two kids on the floor. He walked over to his sister and hugged her tightly. 

"How have you been bro?" She said. 

"Good.. And you?" He asked. 

"AH! With these two as your kids, how can you be OK?" She said jokingly. 

Trunks laughed and Bra led him to her kitchen. There was a huge amount of food on her dining room table. Enough for 4 sajins. Trunks began to get very hungry. 

Goten entered the room. "Hey!! It's boxer boy!" Goten said happily with his son-like smile. 

"Ha! And it's the idiot!" Trunks yelled. 

The two old friends laughed. 

"Well, lets eat! I'm starved!" Goten said rushing toward one of the seats. 

Trunks and Bra nodded and followed the sajin. 

The three friends began eating, they were having conversations about past experiences, and laughing about it. It was like old times. The only thing missing, however, was the one mouth of the group that wouldn't shut up. The one sajin that always had something to say.. Pan. 

"So how are you and Heather?" Goten asked. 

"We're OK.. We never really see each other, but mom said that will be good and we'll never get sick of each other." Trunks said. 

Bra looked at her brother sadly.. 'Why can't he marry for love?' She thought to herself. 

"Trunks.. Do you love her?" Bra asked. 

The room grew silent. Trunks stared at his plate and began to play with his food. His eyes were lowered from his friends. There was a long pause in the room. 

Trunks looked at his two friends and put on a smile, "Ya, I love her. I mean, she's beautiful and sexy and.. Perfect! Of course I love her." 

Silence. 

His smile faded away quickly and he began eating again. 

Goten and Bra didn't say a word. 

An awkward silence filled the room. Goten wanted to break the silence so he said the first thing that popped in his head. 

"You know what? Remember whenever there were long pauses in conversations and Pan would always be the one to say something random and get everyone laughing again?" Goten covered his mouth after realizing what he just said. 

The expression on Bra's face scared Goten. She gave him a death glare and Goten gulped nervously. 

Trunks had lost his appetite, his face went pale and he grew silent. 

"Trunks.. You need to get over her.." Bra said sadly. 

Trunks looked at her. "What are you talking about? I'm not upset!" Trunks denied. 

Bra looked at her brother. To see him in such denial was too much to bear. She bowed her head down and didn't say a word. 

"Can I not be a little bit sad that my best friend is gone?" Trunks yelled. His tone was full of fury. 

"Calm down Trunks, she doesn't mean it like.." Goten began. 

"No! I know what she meant! She thinks something is going on between me and Pan! Well there isn't okay! When she comes back.." Trunks yelled. 

"That's the thing Trunks! She's not coming back! Get over it! Pan is probably dead somewhere and will never come back! Never!" Bra screamed at her brother, tears began to run down her face. 

Trunks bolted up out of his chair and threw the table to the floor, breaking it in half and destroying everything on it. Bra gasped in shock and Goten just watched his best friend go crazy. 

"SHE IS COMING BACK! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU SAY!" Trunks screamed. His voice shook the entire mansion. Without another word he ran out the door and slammed it shut. Bra and Goten just sat there in shock and waited until the sound of his car faded off into the distance. 


	4. Chapter 3

Hidden Secrets

by: emma jane (LUV)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!! that's all.... 

Chapter 3  


Trunks sat in his office. He felt bad about last night. He had called the next morning and apologized plenty of times, he even sent them money to pay for the table and silverware. But Bra just forgave him even when he still kept apologizing. Bra wasn't mad at her brother. She couldn't be. It wasn't his fault that he was in denial. Trunks still felt bad. 

At lunch Trunks' decided to eat from the lounge instead of a restaurant. The employees smiled at him and the ladies began to flirt like mad. Trunks just shrugged them off his shoulder and smiled when he saw a group of guys huddled together laughing. They were the young men of the corporation and they were all good-looking. Trunks had always fit in there and ever since Goten had been working at CC, he had hung around them too. They always talked about women and were continuously hitting on ever female employee under the age of 30. They were nice guys, but tended to play women a lot. 

Trunks walked up to them and greeted them with his famous grin. The men began to cheer and patted their friend on the back. 

"Hey Trunks! What have you been up to lately?" One said. 

"Ya, how's Miss Yoshiboku? Damn! That lady is fine!" 

"Have you screwed her yet?" 

"What does she taste like?" 

Trunks laughed. They were all such perverts. He didn't get mad at all when they kept talking about Heather. 

"She's doing fine.." He said. 

"Hey did you guys see Mary's ass today?" 

"No, why?" 

"She has white tight skirt on with a black thong!" 

"Are you fucking serious?" 

"Hell yes I'm serious!" 

"DAMN!" 

"Betty got her tits in a push up bra!" 

"For real?" 

"Hell ya!" 

"Hey did you all see that new chick?" 

"Oh the one with brown hair?" 

"Ya! Damn she goood.. I'll do her any day!" 

"Hell ya! Did you see that black miniskirt!"  
"She got a nice ass" 

"Someone told me she got a kid." 

"What the fuck?" 

"No that aint true, No one can have a baby with that body." 

"True.." 

The conversations were just continuous in this group. Trunks just listened and laughed once in awhile at their comments on the woman. 

"Hey what was the new chicks name again?" 

"Eh.. I think it was Scarlet." 

"Damn.. That just makes her hotter." 

"Hell ya!" 

Trunks thought for a moment.. Scarlet? He remembered that name somewhere... 

***flash back* **

Trunks smiled at Pan. She was running around in circles with stars in her eyes. She was talking about her future and how she was going to be an incredible model. He laughed. For a 15 year old, she still had an crazy imagination. 

"I like the name Scarlet!" She said loudly. 

"Scarlet?" Trunks asked confused. 

"Ya! It's such a sassy name.." She continued her story about how she was going to own a huge ranch with lost of horses. 

Trunks chuckled and listened. 

* **end of flashback* **

Everything seemed to remind him of Pan. His mood changed and he didn't feel that hungry anymore. 

"Well I'm going back to work.. You guys have fun." Trunks said to the crowd. 

The men waved to their friend and continued their conversations. 

Trunks began walking toward the door when he bumped into a woman. 

"Oh damn, I'm sorry." He apologized. 

The woman didn't twitch or turn her head, she just walked passed him without a word. 

"Damn, what a bitch." Trunks said as he watched her walk in one of the elevators. What else could make this day worst? 

Trunks walked in his office with his head lowered to the ground. 

"Hi Honey!" A loud shrill of a female's voice shouted. 

Trunks looked up and met the eyes of his fiancé. She was a tall woman with bright blue eyes. Her hair was a soft blonde that overlapped her face. She had long slender legs, a oversized bust and a tiny waist. She was what every woman wanted to be. She had a beautiful smile that she flashed whenever a camera was near and she had a giggle that made all the guys consider her 'cute'. 

With a graceful leap she plunged herself into Trunks' arms. Trunks went in to kiss her but she stopped him. 

"No! I just got my makeup done. Don't mess it up." She said with a large smile. 

Trunks nodded. 

"So honey how was your day?" She asked. 

"Ok I guess." He said, walking up to the window and staring at the city below him. 

"Hey! Look at me!" She whined. 

Trunks turned to stare at his fiancé. He remembered that she hated it when people didn't look at her. He didn't want to though. It wasn't that she was a bad scene to look at, because she could make any guy just stare at her, it was just.. He wanted to be alone. 

"Good. Now I'm going shopping today and I want to spend time with you later." She cheered. 

'Why is she always so happy?' Trunks thought to himself, rather annoyed. 

She brushed her hair back flirtatiously and smiled again at Trunks. 

"Well I have to go hun." Suddenly a seductive look came upon her face. "Maybe we can have some fun tonight.." She winked at him, "Chow!" 

Trunks sighed. He didn't want to see her today. He honestly didn't like being around her. But he had to marry her. It was good for the company, besides she is what every guy would want. 

He sat down at his desk and went to work with the stacks of paper on his desk. 

**_*Capsule Corporation* _**

Bulma wiped her forehead. 

"Phew, almost done.." She said. 

She stared at her work and smiled. 'This will make him happy..' She thought to herself. Ever since she had seen him cry that night she had tried to find the cause of all his depression. That's when she figured it out.. Pan. It was Pan that he wanted, and it was Pan he was going to get. She had to do this for her son. The machine would be completed very soon and she would present it to her company. Then she would use it for it's true purpose. Too bad Trunks won't marry Heather. She's a nice girl. A little bit bitchy, but nice.. In a bitchy kind of way. 

Bulma sighed. 

"Do you actually think she will want to come back?" said a husky voice in the darkness. 

"I don't know... But it will make Trunks happy." Bulma answered, knowing already who the intruder was. 

Vejita came up to her and stood beside her, watching his wife type in an incredible speed. He didn't understand human versions of space ships or machinery and grunted. 

"But did you even think that it might crush the boy if he finds her and she refuses to return to him. It would be better if he thought she was dead." Vejita said as-matter-o-factly. 

Bulma looked at her husband sadly. No, she did not think of the possibilities that Pan would probably not even want to see Trunks. 

'I don't care, as long as he knows that she is still alive. He will be happy." Bulma replied. 

Vejita snorted, "If the brat doesn't want to come back, then obviously she is hiding something." 

"Well maybe they came to a misunderstanding." Bulma said. 

"They have already bonded." He stated. 

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked confused. 

"I heard them the night she left. She stopped at Trunks' room and he mated with her." Vejita said. 

Bulma gasped, her eyes went wide, "What?" 

"They mated." Vejita repeated. 

"But.. Why didn't you tell me this before?" She said, a hint of anger in her voice. 

"It doesn't matter anymore." Vejita stated, turning around and walking out the room leaving Bulma with her mouth hung open. 

Her son and Pan... Some pieces were beginning to come together. She had to finish this machine and fast. With a swift movement, she went back to typing. This time faster than before.. 


	5. Chapter 4

Hidden Secrets

by: emma jane (LUV)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!! that's all.... 

Chapter 4  


Why? Why couldn't she just go to him? 

She sighed heavily and tears began to roll off her eyes. It hurt to hear what she had heard. Why couldn't she just tell him and return in his arms forever. 

No she couldn't.. The rejection he would give her would be too painful. Besides, he had someone now. She was beautiful, rich and sexy. Something she would never be. Woman like Heather Yoshiboku were the kind of woman that he wanted. Not women like her. 

Pan looked off into the distance through her apartment window. She had chosen the apartments besides Capsule Corporation so she could at least feel she was near her family. 

She had seen what she wanted to see. She had traveled the world like she wanted. She had fallen in and out of love with many men. She had seen the whole world. And yet, through all those years she still carried with her a certain something that made her see his eyes whenever she laid eyes on it. 

She wanted to go back and say that her adventure was over. She wanted to embrace her family again and let them know that she was okay. But she couldn't.. Not now.. Not after what had happened. 

Pan stared at Capsule Corporation and saw a figure in a small balcony. She stared harder and smiled when she realized who it was. 

Trunks. 

Even from afar she could tell it was him. He was looking off into his balcony. He looked unhappy for a moment, but Pan shrugged that thought off. Of course he's happy.. Why wouldn't he be? He had everything he wanted. She continued to watch him with a loving smile on her f ace..

****

**_Capsule Corporation _**

Trunks stared off into the distance. 

Pan... 

He couldn't get her off his mind. 'I wonder where you are?' He thought to himself. He missed her a lot. He realized that even if she would return and she had no feelings for him. It didn't matter. As long as he would be able to see her face, too see her smile, and to hear her laugh.. He would be happy. 

He thought of the events taking place tomorrow. The annual presentation would be tomorrow. His mother slaved day and night over the invention she was going to present to the company. She was so excited about it for some reason. He didn't bother asking her why, she would just go on and on about a time machine or some other crazy invention she had always dreamt of. He loved his mother and her ability to make her dreams reality. She was a strong woman that always hade time for everyone that needed her time. She had comforted him when he was sobbing in his room one night and she never told his father. She had rocked him like he was a child and he felt better because of it. She was an amazing woman to him and he wouldn't trade her for anything else in the world. 

His mother had strangely invited the entire Z-crew to the presentation tomorrow. She had never been this into her work before. 'I wonder what mom has been working on..' Trunks thought. 

He stared off into the midnight sky again and sighed sadly.. 

Pan.. Where are you? 

The next morning at Trunks' office, Trunks was moping around in his usual mood. He didn't feel like signing papers today. He wanted t just go out and fly, or go train in the forest. 

Trunks turned when he heard his door open. In stepped his secretary. She stared at the stack of papers and frowned. 

"Sir, can you finish those papers before tonight? It's very important." She said angrily. Ever since he became President all he ever did was cause trouble. 

" I will.. In a minute." Trunks said. 

The secretary looked at her boss. She had noticed a change in him long time ago but never said anything. He always seemed sad and nothing seemed to cheer him up anymore. 

"Well, there is a new employee here that you need to interview. Her name is Scarlet Hera." The secretary said. 

Trunks nodded his head, "tell her to come in." 

Suddenly he heard footsteps in the room. 

"Just sit down in the blue chair." He said, not turning his head. He was too into the scenery below. 

"What is your position?" Trunks asked. 

"9th base." She stated. 

'Wow, she must be smart.' Trunks thought. 

"Why did you take this job?" Trunks asked. 

A silent pause filled the room. She was obviously thinking. After not getting a response Trunks turned to look at her. He chocked back his words when he saw her. 

She was beautiful. She had blue eyes and brown straight hair with a hint of blonde in them. She had an incredible body and a cute face. But Trunks noticed something else about her. Something he couldn't quite explain. 

Shrugging off his strange attraction to her he continued to ask questions. 

"Well? Why did you take this job." Trunks asked again, his voice was nicer this time. 

Scarlet looked at him for awhile, "I have no other job I would like to go to, then to work here." 

Trunks didn't care what she had just said. He couldn't stop staring at her. He felt strange around her, almost like he was at lost for words. 

"How old are you?" He asked. 

"28." She stated. 

"Would you like to go out for coffee later?" He asked. He didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do to get to know this woman. 

Scarlet looked at Trunks and smirked, "No thank you." She said simply. 

Trunks was shocked, he had never been rejected for a date in his life. Maybe this woman was a lesbian or she had a husband. 

"Why not?' He asked. 

"I.. It's personal. Besides you don't want to hit on me... I have a kid." She said. 

A kid? With that body. Now he had seen everything. 

"Do you have a husband?" He asked. 

"No.." She said. 

"Were you ever married?" He wondered. 

"No.." She answered. 

'Oh.." He understood, it was a love child, 'Well I'm not trying to hit on you or anything.. I just wanted to go have a drink with you. Just to talk. I haven't been out in awhile." 

"Well... Okay" she answered. 

Trunks grinned. "All right, meet me in the front of the building at lunch. I'll take you out for a drink." 

Scarlet smiled, "That would be nice. I'll go back to work now." 

Scarlet waved to him and walked out the door. 

Trunks just stood in his office with a huge grin on his face. He would finally get over Pan.. Finally... 

** 

Lunch had come around slower than he expected. When it finally came though, he jumped in his red convertible and drove to the front of the building where he would meet Scarlet. 

She was there and she had a huge smile on her face. She laughed as he came screeching in and she hopped in the passenger seat of his car. 

"Aren't you a little old for that?" She said to him. 

"I'm only 42!" He said offended. 

Scarlet laughed. 

Trunks smiled. There was something about this woman that he really liked. Maybe it was her laugh.. He didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't mind he was already 40! 

"So how come I've never seen you before?" Trunks asked. 

"Well I came from Europe with my daughter." She said. 

"Your daughter? So how old is she?" He asked. 

"She's about 5 years old. She's a very nice girl. She's kind of lonely without her father around though. She needs a dad." Scarlet said sadly. 

Trunks nodded, "All kids need a father." 

"Ya.." Scarlet said sadly. 

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. 

"Well, I haven't seen my father in awhile. He moved to Nepal 5 years ago, before Toya was born. 

Toya.. Her daughter.. 

"I see.." Trunks said. He suddenly remembered something. Pan had traveled the world.. Maybe Scarlet had met her. 

"You wouldn't have to ever have run upon a Son Pan would you?" Trunks asked hopefully. 

Scarlet looked at him with confusion, "A what?" 

Trunks sighed," Never mind." 

Scarlet shrugged it off and stared off on the road. 

"So where is your daughter now?" He asked. 

"My neighbor is taking care of her." She said. 

"Oh, that's nice." He said. 

"Are you going to the presentation tonight?" He asked. 

"Ya.. I think everyone is supposed to." She said. 

Trunks nodded. "Ya.. It's going to be interesting tonight because my mom invented some crazy invention that she is very proud of." 

"What does it do?" Scarlet. 

"I don't know. But I know it's some kind of radar." Trunks said. 

"Oh.." Scarlet thought for a moment. "Rader.." 

"Ya. But I don't know anything else about it." Trunks said. 

Scarlet didn't say anything. 

"Well where do you want to go?" Trunks asked. 

"Let's go to Starbucks." She said. 

"Starbucks it is.." Trunks said. He pressed on the gas pedal and they found the nearest Starbucks. 

"Nice..." Scarlet said impressed. 

Trunks grinned and helped her out of the convertible. The two sat and ordered their coffee. 

"So how long are you planning to stay?" Trunks asked. 

"I don't know... Maybe for while." Scarlet said. 

"Well where do you live?" Trunks said. 

"Why? So you can stalk me?" Scarlet said jokingly. 

Trunks smirked, "I don't know.. I'm unpredictable." 

Scarlet laughed. 

"So have you ever been in love?" Trunks asked her. 

Scarlet didn't say anything. She stared at him for a moment, "Yes.." 

Trunks nodded. "What happened?" 

"I had his baby." Scarlet said sadly. 

" Oh... Well did he leave you?" Trunks asked. 

"I didn't give him a chance." Scarlet said. 

"What do you mean?" Trunks said. 

"I never told him.." She said. 

"Why?" Trunks asked. 

"He loved someone else." She said. 

"But you should have given him a chance." Trunks said. 

"No... He used me that night. He was drunk. He told me he loved me and since I loved him so much I told him I loved him too. He woke up that morning and... I... I.. I never knew rejection hurt that much." Tears began to well up in her eyes. 

Trunks realized that he had said something wrong. He should have let the subject alone. 

"Sorry I asked." Trunks said quietly. 

Scarlet looked at him and choked back her tears. "It's okay.. You didn't know." 

A long silence was between them. 

"What about you?" Scarlet broke the silence. 

"What about me?" Trunks asked. 

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked curiously. 

Trunks paused. He thought of Pan. The only girl he ever truly loved. He had thought he had fallen in love before, but when he told Pan he loved her, there was something that was totally different from the other girls he had thought he loved. 

"Once." He said. 

"With who?" Scarlet asked. 

"A girl... She left 5 years ago. The night I told her I loved her.. I woke up the next morning and she had left.." Trunks said sadly. 

Scarlet didn't say anything. 

"I don' understand.. I thought she loved me too.. But I guess I was wrong. I wanted to wake up that morning and be beside her, but instead I woke up to nothing. But it's weird because everyone says that she will never come back.. And yet, here I am, still waiting for her. Crazy huh?" Trunks said. 

Scarlet sat there silently, not a word escaped her lips. 

"But I have to move on.. I can't wait for her forever.. Right?" Trunks said, a hint of sorrow in his voice. 

Scarlet didn't say anything. She just nodded. 

"I think we should go." She said quietly. 

Trunks looked at his watch. "Ya I think we should. Thanks for listening to that. I never told that to anybody." 

Scarlet attempted to smile. Something was bothering her, but Trunks didn't notice. 

The two jumped in his car and drove back to Capsule Corporation in silence.. 


	6. Chapter 5

Hidden Secrets

Chapter 5  


Pan sat on her chair near her small window that overlooked Capsule Corporation. She was upset in a way but managed to keep her tears in. 

"When can he know? When can they know?" She asked herself in a whisper. 

She wanted to tell them. She wanted to go back to all of them.. But she couldn't. The incident had changed her life forever and now it would be harder to show her face in to them. She scanned the dark room with her chocolate brown eyes till they landed upon a photo frame. 

It was a picture of her and Trunks. Trunks had his arm around her and she was just smiling. They took this picture at one of Bulma's many parties. She cherished every picture of him. She had a whole box filled with pictures of the two of them together. She wished that maybe one day she could show her face to him and tell him everything... Everything.. 

Ring.. Ring.. 

Pan looked at the phone confused. Who could be calling? No one knew where she was... How... 

"What the.." Pan muttered. She reached for the phone and answered it with a, "hello." 

"Jesse... Come back." A husky voice said. 

"Chris.." Pan muttered. 

"I miss you Jesse.. Come back." Chris said quietly. 

"Chris... It's over between us. It will never work out." Pan said. 

"I wont let you go.." Chris said obsessively. 

"Chris it would be better if you would just leave me alone." Pan said. 

"Fuck that! I want you back, now get your fucking ass back here bitch! You fucking owe me and you know it!" Chris yelled. 

Pan shivered. 

"Chris... You don't want me.. Just leave me alone." Pan said, with fear in her voice. 

"I'll fucking find you Jesse, don't think of getting away from me! You owe me!" Chris screamed. 

"Chris.." Pan said. 

A long pause.. Followed by a long beep. 

Pan placed the phone back in the receiver. A tear fell from her face, then another, and another, till they fell like waterfalls down her pale cheek. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly. She didn't know what to do anymore.. Everything just seems to go all wrong.... Nothing's right anymore... 

**_Capsule Corporation _**

"ATTENTION ALL EMPLOYEES. THE PRESENTATION TONIGHT HAS BEEN POSTPONED FOR ANOTHER WEEK. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM ATTENDING THIS EVENING. THANK YOU." A voice in the intercom repeated. 

Trunks heard the announcement loud and clear. He didn't mind that he didn't have to attend a presentation tonight, but his mother was so excited about it. 

"She's probably really upset right now." Trunks said to himself. 

It was 4:00pm and Trunks decided that he wanted to see Scarlet tonight. He found her base phone and dialed her number. 

"Hello Capsule Corporation how may I help you?" He heard her say. 

"Scarlet, this is Trunks Vejita Briefs." Trunks said boldly. 

"Oh, hello sir how may I help you?" She asked, he could hear her smiling. 

"Well you could help me by going out with me tonight." Trunks said. 

Scarlet giggled. 

"Well I don't know sir, where would you want to go?" Scarlet asked. 

"Oh, I was planning on taking you to a nice restaurant, but we could go somewhere else if you like." Trunks said. 

"Well... I would love to.. But I can't leave my daughter with my neighbor forever." Scarlet said. 

Trunks thought for a moment. Babysitters were easy to find, but he wanted someone h could really trust. Let's see... He could ask Bra, but she was busy enough as it is with 2 sajin babies who already knew how to fly and shoot ki blasts for fun. He could ask Chi-Chi.. No, she would probably scare the child.. What about.. Gohan and Videl. They haven't had a child in their house for a long time. Maybe they'll accept. 

"Hold for just a sec okay" Trunks said. 

"Sure." Scarlet said. 

Trunks pushed the 2nd line button and dialed Gohan's number. 

Ring.. Ring.. 

"Hello?" A voice on the other line said. 

"Gohan?" Trunks asked. 

"Yes.." Gohan said. 

"This is Trunks." Trunks stated. 

"OH, hello Trunks, I Haven't heard from you in awhile." Gohan said. 

"Ya.. Vice versa." Trunks muttered. 

"So what is it you need?" Gohan asked. 

"Well, are you and Videl busy tonight?" Trunks asked. 

"No..." Gohan answered. 

"Well, I was wondering if your up to baby sitting my friend's daughter." Trunks asked. 

"Sure! I haven't been able to baby-sit in a long time. And I know it will cheer Videl up to have a child in the house again." Gohan said cheerfully. 

"Great, I'll send her right over. Thanks a lot Gohan." Trunks said. 

"Anytime Trunks." Gohan said 

The two said their good-byes and Trunks switched back to Scarlet. 

"I got you a baby sitter." Trunks said. 

"Really? Who?" Scarlet asked impressed. 

"Two friends of mine. Their names are Gohan and Videl Son, they will be happy to take care of Toya." Trunks said. 

Scarlet was silent for a while. 

"Um.. G-Great.." She stuttered. 

'Ok, I'll pick you up at 5:00. Meet me the same place." Trunks said. 

"Okay." Scarlet said 

They both hung up the phone and Trunks wanted to pat himself in the back. 

"This is great.." Trunks said to himself. 

**_Gohan's household _**

Videl and Gohan sat in their living room that night, awaiting the arrival of the child. They were excited to have a child in the house again. Videl had always offered to baby sit Bra's children, but always found them too much pain in the neck. They would always fight and cry. However, she loved babysitting Marron's child because she was human and didn't float around the room like the sajins did. 

_Ding dong _

Videl jumped out of her seat. She rushed to the door and wasted no time in opening it. 

There stood three figures. Trunks, whom was holding an adorable child with Brown hair and brown eyes, and a beautiful woman beside her. The woman seemed tense, Videl could tell. There was something about this woman that Videl couldn't quite explain. 

"Hello Videl." Trunks said cheerfully. 

"Hello Trunks.. Is this Toya?" Videl asked with a loving smile. 

"Imma Toya!" The little girl cheered. 

Videl giggled. "Aw, she's adorable." 

Videl moved her gaze over to Scarlet, "And you must be.." 

"Scarlet Hera. I'm Toya's mother." Scarlet said. 

Videl looked at her, "You have an awfully nice figure to be a mother." 

Scarlet blushed. 

Videl chuckled and picked Toya up from Trunks' arms. 

"I'll take good care of her. You two have fun." Videl said. 

"Thank you.." Scarlet said softly. 

Trunks waved to Videl and him and Scarlet drove off. 

Videl looked at the child. There was something about the child's eyes that reminded her of someone.. There was something about her smile that made her remember a time when Pan would smile like that... Videl sighed.. She missed Pan too much. 


	7. Chapter 6

Hidden Secrets

Chapter 6  


The air of silence filled the car between Trunks and Scarlet on the drive to wherever they were going. Trunks glanced occasionally her way and found her staring off in a zone. He tried to think of what to say to her. Nothing clicked. The air grew thicker as the silence increased. Why couldn't he just say something? 

"The weather is.. Nice!" Trunks said bluntly. He mentally smacked himself. 'That is probably the most stupidest thing you have ever said!' Trunks thought to himself. 

Scarlet chuckled. 

"You know exactly what to say don't you Mister All mighty president?" Scarlet said. 

Trunks' face turned red. "Sorry, I thought the silence was beginning to get uncomfortable." 

Scarlet nodded. "I don't know, I like silence. It makes me feel safe." Scarlet said softly, almost to herself. Trunks heard her loud and clear. 

"Why?" He asked. 

Scarlet sighed, "When there is too much noise, things happen that you wish didn't. When it's silent, you can think and you are careful in what you do." She stated. 

Trunks nodded. He didn't understand. She obviously had a hard life, he wanted to help her but felt like it wasn't his place to ask. 

Scarlet looked at him and noticed the sad look upon his face, "Cheer up Mr. President, it's not a big deal." She smiled at him. 

Trunks melted in her smile. He always melted into Pan's smile. Maybe he just had a thing for smiles. 

"So.. Where do you want to go?" Trunks asked. 

Scarlet thought for a moment. 

"Let's go.. Bowling!" Scarlet cheered. 

Trunks cringed. Memories from the past invaded his mind. 

***flash back* **

"6 pins! Wow Trunks you really suck at this game." Pan said bluntly. 

Trunks was red from fury. He was losing to a 16 year old. This wasn't his place. 

"It just isn't my game Pan-chan." Trunks said angrily. 

"Ya right! What ever happened to 'I am sooo good at every sport' bullshit!" Pan spat mockingly. 

"Watch your language young lady! When did you ever start getting a sailor's mouth?" Trunks yelled. 

"Ever since I started hanging around you of course." Pan said smiling. 

"You are too damn young to be saying things like that!" Trunks yelled. 

Pan frowned. Her ki began to rise. 

"In case you haven't noticed DAD, I am not a child!" Pan screamed. 

"You sure act like a damn child!" Trunks muttered. 

"WHAT!" 

Pan tackled Trunks to the floor till he couldn't breathe anymore... That was the last time he would take her bowling... 

** *end of flashback* **

"Is there something wrong Trunks? You seem upset." Scarlet asked. 

Trunks looked at her and smiled. 

"It's nothing.. Let's go bowling!" Trunks cheered. 

Scarlet beamed with a huge grin. 

Trunks pushed the gas pedal and off they drove to the nearest bowling alley. 

**_Son's house _**

"You are so cute!" Videl squealed as she watched the little girl help her clean up the table. She broke a few plates but it wasn't anything irreplaceable. 

"Mommy always tells me to be polite to people who watch over me!" Toya said happily. 

Videl smiled. She had a strong attachment to this little girl but she didn't know why. 

Gohan walked in and smiled at the little girl handing Videl a plate to wash. 

"What else did your mommy tell you to do?" Videl asked sweetly. 

"Mommy always told me never to sleep with a man just because he tells you he loves you." Toya said innocently. 

Videl stared wide eyed at the little 5-year old. Gohan's mouth was dropped wide open. 

"What?" Toya asked confused at the looks to two adults gave her. 

_Knock. Knock.. _

Gohan closed his mouth. He turned toward the door. 

"Who is that?" Videl asked her husband. 

"I don't know..." Gohan asked. He walked toward the door and opened it to reveal Bra, Goten, Goket, and Vegga. A warm smile from each of them. 

"Why hello!" Gohan cheered. 

"Hey bro, we just decided to pay you a visit." Goten said giving his brother a pat on the back. 

"Thanks. We have company, I want to introduce you. Come follow me." Gohan said, wavering for them to follow him to the kitchen. 

Goten and Bra looked at each other. Bra raised her eyebrow. 

"Guest?" Bra muttered. 

The two demi-sajins and their kids followed Gohan to the kitchen. They saw Videl who was talking to a 5-year old girl. The little girl turned to Goten and Bra. A scared look came upon her face and she hid behind Videl. 

Bra looked at the little girl.. 

"She looks like Pan." Bra said. 

"That's what I thought when I first laid eyes upon her. Except for her blue eyes of course, and brown hair." Videl said. 

The little girl didn't say anything. 

"Her name is Toya. Her mother asked me to watch her while her and Trunks went on a date." Videl explained. 

"Trunks is dating!?" The two demi-sajins said in unison. 

"I was shocked too." Gohan said. 

Goket walked toward Toya. He crossed his arms Vejita style and frowned at the little girl. 

"You are weak." Goket said. 

Toya frowned. "No I'm not! Mommy taught me how to fight!" Toya said. 

"Show me then!" Goket threatened. 

Toya growled and charged at the small boy. 

Everyone in the room gasped. 

****

**_ Capsule Corporation (after the bowling alley)_**

"That was fun!" Scarlet cheered. She was holding a trophy in one hand. 

Trunks was laughing. They had won a bowling tournament thanks to Scarlet and her talent at throwing a huge heavy ball. 

Scarlet was grinning from ear to ear. She looked around Trunks' room. They had decided to take a stop at Capsule Corporation so Trunks could get dressed for Bulma's presentation tonight. Scarlet asked to follow him so she could get a sneak peak in his room. 

"Nice place." Scarlet awed. 

"Thanks." Trunks said with a smile. 

"Good thing I dressed formal. I had no idea the presentation was tonight." Scarlet said. 

"I guess we missed the announcer say that the presentation wasn't postpones after all, Sorry about that." Trunks said, a bit guilty. 

"It's alright." Scarlet assured him. She scanned the room again. "Where do you want me to put this trophy?" 

Trunks looked at her strangely. "Why would you put it here? You earned it!" 

"No, you paid, you should keep it." Scarlet said. She placed the trophy on the stool. 

Trunks walked over to her and picked the trophy up. He examined it for awhile and then handed it to her. 

"It's yours." He said softly. 

Scarlet stared into his ocean blue eyes before making a move to refuse the trophy. They were so close. The room grew silent. Scarlet could hear his breathing growing heavier. Trunks stared into her and felt a sensation of lust overcome him. He didn't understand why he would feel such ways but he knew this was right. Even thought he had only known Scarlet for less than a day, h felt like he had known her all his life. It was indescribable and yet made so much sense. 

"No... It's your..." Scarlet was interrupted by warm lips enclosing over her own. Trunks encircled his strong arm over her frail body and began to caress her softly. Scarlet melted into him, encircling her arms around his neck and kissing back with deep passion. He made his way down her neck, Scarlet moaned when he began to lick her neck and move his way to her ear, where he began to nibble her earlobe. Trunks liked to hear her moan, it reminded him of Pan, but for some reason it didn't hurt to have the black-haired beauty invade his mind. He actually liked it. The two moved towards Trunks' bed, still kissing with passion, and he laid her down carefully. Scarlet whispered his name in his ear and Trunks took that as an invitation to love her that night.. 


	8. Chapter 7 *LEMON!*

Hidden Secrets

**~*WARNING*~ LEMON!! LEMON!!! LEMON!!! This chapter is rated NC 17 for sexual behavior so if you don't like that kind of stuff, you can skip this chapter. It won't ruin the plot, but you won't understand the true emotions... Just be warned....**

Chapter 7  


He knew what he wanted now, having Scarlet embrace him with her soft warm lips. Almost like an instinct he enveloped her inside his strong arms, securing her within them. Not once did he feel she was uncomfortable, not once did he feel uncomfortable. It was as if history was repeating itself, like a repeating memory that only the two of them knew of. He didn't know what was the cause of his sudden intimate attraction to this woman but in his heart he knew why. He couldn't find himself to say the words out loud, there was just something about Scarlet that automatically caught his attention. There was something about her that Trunks already new, like from a past life. He had only known Scarlet for a day and yet he felt like he knew her all his life. It took him years to fall for Pan, his angel, and it just took one day for him to fall for Scarlet. He didn't even know her and yet he felt a strong attraction to her. Even to Toya. There was something about her daughter that made Trunks just want to scoop the child in his arms and twirl her in circles playfully. Strange feeling....   


He remembered the first time he had fallen in love with Pan. It was the day that they went on a camping trip with Goten and Bra. Since Bra wanted to sleep besides Goten, Pan had to sleep besides Trunks. They didn't think much of it of course since they were just friends. But when Pan fell asleep and Trunks looked down at her sleeping figure, he realized that this was how he wanted it to be. He felt complete at last from all those nights of feeling lonely. He had everything he wanted, it was true, and yet he still sat in the corner of his room in the darkness with tears falling from his face, not understanding why he felt so empty. But then he realized it. It was Pan that he needed. Never had he felt so complete with a person then the night he slept beside her. All he wanted was to melt into her and feel her melt into him.   


When she came to his room that night she said she was leaving, he felt his heart shatter. Never did he want her to leave him. It was bad enough to go everyday with the thought of knowing that she didn't sleep under the same roof as he, but to know that she would go off and sleep with people he didn't even know terrified him. What if she was to get married? He wouldn't be able to bear it. He had hated every guy that she threw herself on, wishing that she would throw herself at him one day. And when that day would come, he would catch her and not let her fall, but instead he would throw himself at her, not vice versa. 

But what was he thinking? He had every chance in the world to be with her. He had every chance to tell her. The minute she turned 18 she was available, and yet he still let her be and didn't say a word. So why was he complaining? It wasn't his place to complain. He had his chance and he didn't take it. He was too stubborn and to scared.. Yes scared. The son of the proud sajin prince was scared of an emotion that sajins shouldn't even carry within themselves.. Love. He was scared of it.

  
But now he felt complete, laying there with Scarlet and kissing her with passion that increased as the minute hand kept moving. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, even though he didn't understand why he loved her as much as he strangely did.  
Trunks began to kiss Starlet's neck, making her sigh with pleasure as she buried her hands in his hair. His tongue moved down south. He unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it on the floor. He noticed a large bandage wrapped around her arm, but figured it was nothing and he shouldn't worry about it. Moving his hands behind her back he unsnapped her bra with ease, then he paused a moment to admire her breasts. He cupped each breast in both hands and began to gently suck on one until her nipples hardened, then he would move to the other and repeat the process once more. Scarlet moaned at the strange sensation that tickled her chest. She buried her hands deeper into his hair and began stroking his hair. Trunks loved the feeling of her hands on his head. When he felt like she was done being tortured, he smirked and looked at her playfully. Scarlet looked down at him with a flushed look on her face and smiled. He began to put butterfly kisses on her stomach and Scarlet giggled at the touch. He could feel his manhood hardening as she squirmed beneath him. Unzipping her pants and throwing them off on the ground, he removed her panties as well, tossing them also on the heap of clothing. He opened her legs and began to kiss her inner thighs, moving his way to her area and licking it gently. Scarlet began to squirm harder and moan loudly. He continued his work and listened as she moaned his name.  


"T...Trunk.. Oh.. Trunks.." Scarlet moaned with her hands still buried in his hair.  


He moved his tongue in and out of her making her cry out in desire for more. He stopped and heard a disappointed cry from her lips. Smirking to himself he wiped his mouth and positioned himself to enter her. Very gently he placed himself inside her. Scarlet moaned loudly and gripped him tighter as he began to thrust into her. Each thrust was heaven to the two of them and Trunks buried his head in her shoulder as he continued thrusting harder.   


"Trunks! Don't... Don't.. Stop!! OH!!" Scarlet yelled.

  
Trunks obeyed and continued thrusting within her, this time faster and harder than before. He shut his eyes as he listened to her squeals of pleasure and began moaning himself as he felt himself coming.   
With a sudden snap, Trunks came into her. Scarlet cried one last time and came to. Trunks fell limp on top of her and the two began to pant loudly and heavily. They stayed like that for awhile until Trunks removed himself from her and wrapper her in his arms. The two just stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Love danced within their eyes.. But neither of them said a word, for they already knew deep inside what the other was saying.. 


	9. Chapter 8

Hidden Secrets

Chapter 8  


Trunks lay beside Scarlet. It was 8:00pm, the presentation would start in 30 minutes. The two of them, however, didn't want to move. They just wanted to lay there forever. Scarlet sighed with pleasure and wrapped her arm around Trunks' chest. Trunks looked down at Scarlet and smiled, then he realized the bandage that encircled her arm. He didn't think much of it at first during their love-making but now decided to ask the cause. 

"Scarlet, why do you have this?" He said, implying to the bandage. 

Scarlet quickly moved her arm away and tucked it behind her, obviously hiding it. 

She laughed nervously, "Oh.. It's nothing. Just a burn..." 

Trunks raised his eyebrow. He figured it was best not to ask her, maybe it was personal. 

"Well how did...." Trunks began. 

"Hey! We should get going!" Scarlet said. She jumped out of bed and threw on her clothes. Trunks watched her dress and soon got up to put on his own garments. 

The two didn't even speak to each other while they fixed themselves up. Occasional glances were there every now and then, but the room was silent. The only strange thing was, the silence wasn't awkward. It was comfortable and for this Trunks had a small smile on his face. 

When they were finished they walked out the room and headed toward the auditorium. Scarlet began to get an uneasy feeling. She didn't know why. 

**_Son's house _**

Toya launched herself at Goket and punched him. Goket only flinched a little. He chuckled at Toya and punched her, making her fly toward the wall and smash it. She crashed hard and everyone stare wide eyed with horror filling their eyes as they watched the small human child be knocked out clear across the room. 

"Goket!" Bra screamed. There was no way a small child could ever live through that. 

"Oh no.." Videl whispered as she watched Toya's lifeless body. She wanted to cry, there was no mistake that the child was dead. 

"Oops.." Goket said shakily. 

Everyone began to mourn over the small child. Videl had burst intro tears and Gohan hadn't moved. 

Suddenly Toya began to move. She stood up with incredible ease and began to wipe off the dirt. 

"No fair!" She yelled at Goket. 

Videl's mouth dropped wide open. Everyone stood there watching the little 5-year old girl just come back to life with no bruises after being knocked clear across the room. It didn't bother Goket. He just smirked and launched another attack at Toya. 

"Goket don't!!" Bra screamed at her son. Just because she came back, didn't mean they should continue this spar. 

Goket looked at his mother with a sad look on his face. "Aww.. But momm..." 

_SMASH! _

Goket went flying to the ceiling. He hit it hard and then fell flat on the floor with a huge crash. 

Toya jumped at Goket again and punched his jaw. Goket began to fight back. The parents watched, not knowing whether they should stop the fight or just see what happens. Videl still had her mouth open. 

Goket through a ki blast at her and she caught it. 

Everyone in the room gasped. 

Goket threw another at her when she was unaware and it knocked her out. She began to bleed and tear welled up in her eyes. However, her eyes turned from sad, to mad and she immediately began to breathe heavily. Her ki began to increase at a rapid speed and everyone gasped as they watched her eyes change color. From dark brown.. To green.. Then back to dark brown. Within a flash her hair had changed gold and spiky, her eyes green, her power at an unbelievable level.... Toya was a super sajin... 

**_Capsule Corporation _**

"Welcome everyone to this presentation. I'm terribly sorry about the misinformation and you all thought the presentation was postponed, but now we all know the truth. Thank you for staying awhile and for those of you that didn't, we called you personally to make sure you attend." Bulma spoke loud and clear on the podium. A huge smile was plastered on her face. Beside her was Trunks. Bulma looked toward her son and smiled. 

"Well, let me explain something first. The invention I am about to present to you has no common use. It was created for a device I designed many years ago. As you may all remember it as the QX765 energy hider, I have decided to create an invention that will locate the energy and thus keeping anyone from disappearing from existence." 

Trunks' eyes grew wide. He knew what she meant. His mother had made an invention to find the devise that Pan placed on herself to hide her ki. He didn't know what to feel at the moment. His feelings were mixed with happiness, discomfort, and even regret. Searching the room he spotted what he wanted to see. There was Scarlet with a curious look on her face. She was so beautiful and he loved her. He hadn't told her yet but he knew he did. Even though he hasn't known her for the longest time, he knew in his heart that she was the one. He sighed. When he found Pan, what then? Who was he to choose now? Was he to pick the woman he had loved for years, or a woman that has swept his heart away with one swift movement. He didn't know, either way he would be heart broken. He was even thinking of disallowing his mother to progress, but then again.... He wanted to see Pan. He wanted to know if she was dead. He wanted her family to see her and he wanted to ask why she had left that night. He wanted to know if she really did love him that night... 

"I would like to present you with..." Bulma began. The covers were pulled off a huge machine. The machine she had been working on. "The QX765 radar detector!" 

She smiled to herself as she heard the "Ooos" and "Awwe's" of the audience. 

Trunks watched his mother beam with pride. His gaze then turned to where Scarlet sat. She was gone! 

Trunks stood up and began to search the room for her. It was hard to make out since the back was filled with a huge standing crowd. He figured that maybe she had gone to the bathroom or something. He shrugged it off and listened to his mother. 

"Okay, now we will test it. The granddaughter of Mr. Satan is wearing one as we speak. Now we will find her for the first time in 5 years by pressing this button." Bulma explained. 

Bulma reached over and pushed the red button. The machine began to work and information began to spread across the monitor. Bulma began to fidget. She couldn't contain her excitement. 

Trunks bit his lower lip, he didn't know what to do. He would finally find Pan and somewhere in his heart he didn't want to. He didn't want to deal with this now… He just wanted to leave it be.  
"Okay, the radar will find her in about 10 seconds." Bulma said. 

Trunks shut his eyes tightly. 

The entire auditorium got quite. Not a word could be heard. 

"10.." Bulma began.. 

9.... 

8... 

7... 

6... 

5... 

4... 

3.. 

2... 

1... 

_Beep!.. Beep! _

Bulma looked puzzled. The beeping was coming from the auditorium. 

Trunks looked confused and shocked at the same time. She was in the auditorium.. Pan was here! 

"She's in this auditorium." Bulma stated with a shocked look on her face. 

Everyone gasped. 

_Beep... Beep... _

People began to look around and search for the noise. They all knew it was in the auditorium, but the question was.. Where? 

Suddenly a circle began to form in the back. Everyone began huddling around someone who stood in the middle of the circle, the beeping was coming from there. Trunks couldn't see. He jumped off the stage and ran toward the crowd. He pushed his way through the bustle of people to see her... 

There she stood stiffly looking straight at Trunks. She looked scared and frightened… trunks realized she was.. 

"Scarlet??" , Trunks choked. 

Scarlet stood there. Tears began to well up in her eyes. The bandage was ripped from her arm and there stood the device. She was trying to pull it off, but she failed. She stood there standing at Trunks, covering the black device that attached to her arm. The beeping just grew louder... She was caught... There was no point in hiding from the world anymore… 

Scarlet Hera is Son Pan.... 


	10. Chapter 9

Hidden Tears

by: emma jane (LUV)

**"Chapter 9"**

"Scarlet?" Trunks chocked in disbelief. He didn't know what to say, after all these years she had been under his nose the whole time. The emotion of anger began to blind him as he thought of how much a fool she had made of him. How dare she? Does she think that his love for her was a joke? He felt betrayed, his heart felt like it shattered into millions of pieces that would make it impossible to put back together. Never had he ever felt this emotion of betrayal, anger, sadness… He stared into the depths of her abyss eyes and tried to find any sign of guilt or regret.. None.. He wanted to die, right then and there, as if there was no point in living. The only thing that was holding him together when Pan left was the thought of her still being alive and coming back… Later, the only thing tying his soul from the living world was Scarlet. But now he knew… Scarlet was Pan and Pan didn't even bother telling him that she had returned. He felt tears behind his cold eyes and had to bite his tongue from releasing them. His chest hurt, he never new anything was possible to hurt that much. She had made a fool of him and played with his emotions for whatever sick reason she possessed.

And what else?! A kid to come with that! She had left him after he announced his love for her and she had gone off to sleep with someone else and bear his child. He felt sorry for Toya. The thought that her mother would do anything sick as to sleep with a man she probably didn't know that well and raise her without his help.

He remember what she said.

**Flash back**

"So.. Did he leave you?" Trunks asked

"I didn't give him a chance."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No.."

**End of Flashback**

He stared at her. Disgusting.. She disgusted him. He always thought Pan to be a responsible adult that watched everything she did… But this was just plain sick. She probably didn't even know where the father was. He scanned her from head to toe, fighting the urge not to spit in her face and slap her. He almost hated her for a minute… His best friend.. No… His true love had betrayed him and made him and everyone else assume she was dead.

But then… She was dead. Son Pan was dead to him.. All he saw before him was Scarlet Hera. A Sick whore that uses men to her advantages and breaks their heart. All he saw was tears falling down a stranger's cheek. He couldn't see Pan. She was not Pan.. Pan was Dead.. As she always has been.

"Pan?" Trunks asked hurtfully, there was a tint of anger in his voice as well.

Pan looked at him, tears fell from her cheek uncontrollably. She wanted to just jump in his arms and apologize for all that has happened. She wanted to tell him everything but couldn't find it in her heart to take the rejection he would give her. She had lied to him.. Yes.. But not for a mere selfish reason, but for a reason that she knew he would turn his back away from her if she was to tell. All the pain she had gone through for the past 5 years was too much to bear. But she struggled through them and survived. She never wanted to hurt Trunks, she never knew how he really felt.

_"I don' understand.. I thought she loved me too.. But I guess I was wrong. I wanted to wake up that morning and be beside her, but instead I woke up to nothing. But it's weird because everyone says that she will never come back.. And yet, here I am, still waiting for her. Crazy huh?" _

She had cried that night he had confessed his feelings. She had thought day and night and tried to convince herself that if she had stayed, then he would reject her. Then he had confessed the truth, that he wanted to wake up beside her but she had ran away. 

Pan sighed. It didn't matter she would have been rejected anyway eventually, she knew it. Trunks might have loved her then, but he would have gotten sick of her soon. The only reason why he still "waited" for her was because he wanted something he couldn't have. He always wants something he can't have, and when he gets it, he doesn't want it anymore. Pan was not about to let him dump her after that one night stand and leave her with a hidden secret that she had kept from him for 5 years. 

She knew he was disgusted at her. She could see it in his eyes. Ever since she had fallen in love with him many years ago, she could always see what he was thinking in his eyes, nothing could pass her. Pan knew why he was upset and she didn't blame him at all. She knew she would suffer consequences and now knew that this was the moment. Pan was about to drop on her knees and just let everything hit her as she shut her eyes tight and hugged her knees to her chest. But… what if she would leave? She could leave forever with her daughter and she wouldn't have to see the hatred of her family. Gohan and Videl didn't know who she was yet. She could go grab her daughter and run off never to return again. It wouldn't hurt anyone and it would be better off for everyone to think she was dead. Bulma and Trunks knew she was alive, she could convince them to keep to it to themselves and tell everyone that she was dead. Bulma could convince the world of anything, she had the money to do it, and if Pan really wanted her to.. she wouldn't refuse. She had decided… She would leave… 

"Trunks…" Pan said softly. 

Trunks winced, the sound of her voice, he loved her, there was no doubt about that. But he was upset. He didn't know what to think of her anymore. He didn't want to loose her ever again, but at the same time he wanted her to leave. His emotions were going insane. 

"I… I… " Pan began. Tears welled up inside her eyes. They began to fall, at first slowly, then more freely and uncontrollable. Soon she was crying hysterically and her knees began to shiver. She had to hold on to the wall to prevent herself from falling on her knees.

Trunks watched her. He watched her slump and grab hold of the wall behind her. Not able to hold herself up, he wanted to hold her. To prevent her from falling and hold her in his arms, telling her that he forgave her and everything was alright. But he couldn't.. His pride had taken that best of him after he felt betrayed and now all he could do was watch her fall. Watch every bit of pride that she possessed perish into the winds that passed them by.

Then Pan looked at him. Her eyes glistening from tears that she had held back for so long. Tears that only belonged to him and no one else.. Tears she couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm sorry.." She said softly and quickly as she turned her head to run. To run from all the pain like she had always done, to just be alone and let the pain she possessed consume her from within her own heart. Never could they be the same, never could she admit her feelings… Never..

Pan ran toward the hallway she raced past the people who looked at her strangely, not knowing whether they should chase her or let her be. She ran out the door and leapt into the midnight sky, flying as fast as she could to her parents' home.

Trunks watched her cry, he watched her run… He didn't know whether to chase after her or let her leave him again. What was the point to chase after her? She wouldn't fall back into his arms like he would hope, but she would just run away again, never to return. Trunks just stood there emotionless. He felt the eyes of the people around him scan him, not knowing and not believing how the most powerful man on earth could fall on his knees on the verge of tears.

He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his mother staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Go." She said softly.

He knew what she meant. He wanted to do what she had implied.

"Why? What's the point?" Trunks asked confused.

Bulma smiled. She looked at her son with love and affection. Her tears glistening with a spark that was never there before, her lips curled at each end and her skin glowed with a light that had 'Hope' written all over her face.

"Go." She repeated.

She needn't say more as Trunks nodded his head and began toward the hallway. Not looking back or making any second thought. He knew what he wanted.. He wasn't going to let it leave him again… not again..

*****~*~^^ Authors Note: He he he.. I know it's short.. I just love to torture you. I would have put the rest in this chapter but.... HAHAHAHAH I am sooooooooooooo evil!!!!! please don't kill me... _ Well... NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z.... What will happen when Trunks runs after Pan. Will he get to her on time????? O_O**


End file.
